Guilt and Innocence
by Krstna
Summary: After Hogwarts Harry was sent to Azkaban for a crime he never committed, now the wizarding world needs help and he's the only one that can save them. COMPLETED
1. Prisoner X

**Okay so this is a repost since my last one got deleted because of author notes, so I am going to update straight away to where it left off so that anybody that was reading it already can just carry on with the new chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling, I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter world and no money has been made from this story**

Prisoner X

_The pain just keeps coming now; I don't know how to overcome it. I know that the final stages of Voldemort's plans are coming together and all I can think is that I hope he kills them all. Bitterness is all that's left of me; they killed me each and every one of them. I trusted them but they all let me down._

_This is my story, I am Prisoner X that's what they call me and that's who they will remember me as. I wasn't always Prisoner X though once I had a name; yes I still remember it at the back of my mind under all the pain, they once called me Harry._

_Harry Potter that was me. I was their hero their savour and now I'm their prisoner and they hate me. I know they've tried to forget me, cut all links and yet that will be their downfall. They will all die because they've done this to me and I'm glad._

_I wasn't always like this once I was happy, my childhood wasn't that time but I grew I learnt that I was better than my family, I was someone special the son of the late James and Lily Potter. I was proud of my parents; they defeated Voldemort at the end of the first war, although they were never credited for it. My mother's love saved my life and caused the spell that should have been my end defeat Voldemort._

_When I was eleven I was sent to Hogwarts after discovering that I was a wizard and there I met my friends, I had adventures and I discovered my family. I was happy and foolish I thought that they would be there for me no matter what but I couldn't be more wrong._

_I graduated Hogwarts on June 21st 1997 and that was it that was the end of Harry Potter and the start of Prisoner X. I know that they are going to make it so that I will be forgotten but I need to get my story across now, even if it is never believed I will be happier knowing that I told somebody, even if its only a book._

_I left Hogwarts happy to finally be free, don't get me wrong I loved Hogwarts and it was my only real home but so much badness had gone on there for me. It was a reminder of Voldemort, then there was Sirius and the lies Dumbledore told._

_I had an apartment left to me it had belonged to my father when he was a bachelor and he had never sold it, instead he had allowed Wormtail to live there, I should have known it was a bad place. I moved in straight away and I was happy for about a week._

_I remember having the gang round one night, there was Neville and Ron then of course Hermione and Luna and Ginny. They were my friends and they betrayed me, one more than the others. _

_I don't know what happened really I went to bed after they left and when I woke up in the morning my world had changed. I can tell you what I know although it isn't a lot really. There was an attack during the night; Voldemort's Death Eaters had been hard at work again._

_From what I know Luna and Ginny apparated straight back to the Burrow, they were still Hogwarts student's being a year younger than me and didn't have their own place. Neville only lived ten minutes away and Ron was staying with him, they were working on something. They were walking Hermione back to her flat which was between Neville's and my own._

_The three of them were attacked that night. The Death Eaters knew where they were going to be. Hermione managed to set off a signal for the Order members and they were there soon after, well a handful. _

_They managed to damask one of the Death Eaters after he had killed somebody. Neville died that night at the hands of that Death Eater and they had enough witnesses to arrest the culprit. _

_It was about twenty minutes later that I woke up panting, I'd had another vision from Voldemort and I knew I needed to get hold of somebody and fast so I apparated straight to Grimmauld Place, my big mistake._

_Kingsley was outside waiting for me, he grabbed me and disarmed me no problem. I found myself face down on the pavement. It was then that I was arrested for the murder of Neville Longbottom. _

_I couldn't believe they did that to me though, I hadn't killed Neville and I knew that I was being set up by Voldemort. He knew he couldn't beat me so he was sending me somewhere so he wouldn't have to worry about me._

_I was taken straight through to a trail I never stood a chance really. I sat in that cold chair with my hands bound in chains. Ron came first to the stand followed by Hermione. Both named me as the person that had killed Neville._

_I looked around the room and saw Remus sitting there with Tonks both wore expressions of great disappointment and I could tell straight away they thought I was guilty. Luna and Ginny were there too and they were yelling for me to be sent down. _

_Everyone I cared about was there condemning me for something I hadn't done. They didn't give me a truth potion to hear my side in fact I didn't even get to speak. I was just found guilty and thrown into Azkaban._

_The only comfort is that the Dementors left long ago to follow Voldemort, but then again that doesn't matter I suffer anyway. My scar aches at all times and I have visions of what is happening. I know that Voldemort is in control and I hope that he will kill them all, they deserve death._


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Okay so I think there's a few things that need to be said before you read this chapter. I wrote this pre-Half Blood Prince and nothing has changed plot wise, those that I planned to be dead in this story are and those that I wanted involved are still here. _

_There is however one thing that has been altered and that's the way in which the person who died in HBP was killed. Originally I had that person die two years before this story was set but now I've made it so that the person died in Harry's sixth year. Also the person who did the killing was going to have a large part in this fic but has now been removed._

_There is only one more thing to say this chapter carries the ONLY spoiler to HBP and if you haven't read ALL of the book yet I suggest you skip the little bit that is between the two lines as that contains the name of the person who died and how they died. That is the ONLY spoiler in this story. Now I hope you enjoy_

Guilt and Innocence

The tide was turning and the war was nearly over, they all knew it. Things had taken a turn for the worse and there was only a small number left in the resistance. Hermione Granger moved from her seat to the front of the classroom in the Hogwarts castle.

"I know nobody wants to hear this but we need his help."

"We don't need Prisoner X."

"Ron, we're losing look around we were once a force that could stop Voldemort but its been five years since he was sent to Azkaban and now there's only a handful of us left."

That wasn't a lie the war had been bitter since he had been sent down for murder. For five long years they had tried to go on without him fighting the battles that were put before them and one by one their numbers fell.

Looking around the classroom you would never have guessed that at one point they had had over a hundred in their ranks for now they were only left with the lucky, the ones that had fought and somehow had cheated death for one more day.

In charge of the last defence as they had now been dubbed was Remus Lupin. He had been left in charge when seven years earlier Dumbledore had fallen at the wand of Snape.

There was only one other original Order member from the seventies left in their numbers Minerva McGonagall. McGonagall now found herself as Head of Hogwarts, although there wasn't much of a Hogwarts now that the war had come full force.

The rest of the defenders were younger although some more so than others. There were only four Aurors left among their numbers, two senior ones Kingsley and Tonks and then there was also Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley.

The Weasleys themselves had once made up a large part of the secret order but now there were only another three Weasleys among the numbers. The first was now the eldest of the brothers Charlie who had returned to England once the war became public. Then there was the remaining of the twins George who was doing all he could to avenge his brothers death. The last was the only female Weasley Ginny, who was joined in the order by one other Healer Luna Lovegood.

Then there was the book smart witch Hermione Granger, once known as the smartest witch around she was now a professor in Hogwarts teaching both Charms and History of Magic, with such a small number of students it was easy to teach more than one subject.

There were only two remaining members to this organisation the first being the spokesman for the Wizarding Wireless Lee Jordon and the last being an Unspeakable Hannah Abbot. All the other members had found their way to the eternal rest that awaited all when their candle went out.

The wizarding world was now at a loss. There were not many safe spots left in the country. Hogwarts remained one along with the small village of Hogsmeade that sat on the edges of the establishment. Then there was Azkaban prison which was now the Head Quarters for the Aurors department and the new Head Quarters for the Ministry of Magic located in the mountains south of Hogwarts.

"Hermione there might not be many of us but Prisoner X isn't one of us, he's on Voldemorts side we can't use him even if we want to."

"But Ron what about the prophecy, you remember the words of it as well as the rest of us, he's the only one that can save us."

The pair fell silent and looked around the room, they had been arguing about bringing the prisoner to their aid for over a week. Everyone's attention turned to look to their leader and he slowly declined his head looking at the table.

"This isn't working, we need to do something and Voldemort won't expect him to be with us, even if he doesn't fight for us that might be enough to scare Voldemort and buy us more time."

"Remus you can't believe that. You worked with him once you know as well as the rest of us that even if that happens we can't win without him."

"Well what do you suggest then Minerva."

The woman looked around the room and her eyes landed on Hermione before spinning to look at Ron.

"I think that we have to put aside any feelings we have towards the prisoner and do what is best for the wizarding world. We need him but we can't trust him at all."

"We should take a vote."

They all looked at Luna who shrugged her shoulders before continuing.

"Look I think that it's the only way. We all have strong feelings when it comes to this prisoner and it's because we all know him, or at least we knew him at one time. There's no way that we're all going to agree on it and we should take a vote on it and whatever the out come we stick with that."

Remus looked around the room at those sitting, the girl was right they were all judging this on their memories of the prisoner they couldn't trust them. The prisoner wasn't the person that they had once known he was something else entirely.

"Alright so we'll take a vote. We'll go around everyone. The question is should we release Prisoner X to help us. Yes and no answers only, Hermione you've got a quill with you I presume keep score."

She nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. She wrote yes on the top of the piece and a few inches below wrote no. Then with a nod Remus started the votes.

"I'm voting yes. Hermione?"

"Yes. Ron?"

"No. Ginny?"

"No. Luna?"

"Yes. Minerva?"

"No. George?"

"Yes. Charlie?"

"No. Tonks?"

"Yes. Kingsley?"

"Yes. Lee?"

"No. Hannah?"

"No. Dean?"

"Yes."

Hermione looked down at the parchment and then back up at everyone sitting there waiting for her to answer.

"Okay under yes we have Remus, myself, Luna, George, Tonks, Kingsley and Dean. Then for no we have Ron, Ginny, Minerva, Charlie, Lee and Hannah. So that means we're having him to help us."

The room fell into silence and then Charlie spoke up.

"How are we going to convince him to help us then?"

"I think it has to be somebody he trusts."

"George he doesn't trust anybody. We were all against him when he killed Neville, Ron and I even acted as witnesses in court, he won't want to see any of us."

Remus looked up at them all.

"We have to bring him to Hogwarts. Kingsley can you get release papers for him?"

"Sure but who's going to bring him here?"

Dean shifted in his chair a bit.

"It has to be somebody who was close to him understands his hatred for everyone but will be able to control him. I say it has to be Ron or Hermione."

"I'm not letting Hermione go."

She turned to look at Ron sitting there his arms crossed against his chest as stubborn as the day she met him.

"We'll both go. We can get the papers by tomorrow and he'll be here by the end of the day."

It was agreed and with that the meeting ended and everybody went back to try and make it through another night.


	3. Chapter 2

Guilt and Innocence

The moon shone down onto the clearing in the middle of the old forgotten land east of London. Wizards had long ago fled from this area and rarely would you find any magical creature human or otherwise in this part of the world.

In the middle of the clearing stood a cloaked figure, nothing about this person was on show and if anybody ever set eyes on them they would believe it to be a figure of their imagination.

The time was passing and night was drawing on when the figure was joined by another. This person however was the complete opposite to the other nothing about them was forgettable. The white skin gave a sick glow while the redness of the eyes shone with all the evil in the world.

The clothes were different also wearing dark colours like the other but these were grand and meant to stand out and be seen. This was the person that the world feared, this was the reason Prisoner X was going to be released. This was the evil Lord Voldemort.

"You wished to meet with me my child this better be of importance, I was going to attack Cardiff tonight and wipe out muggles."

"It is my Lord, the Order have finally made their decision."

"And."

"They are having the prisoner released."

"What?"

"I am sorry my Lord I tried to convince them not to but –"

"SILENCE"

The cloaked figure fell into silence as the evil wizard began to pace slightly.

"You have let me down; I placed you there to stop this from happening. To convince people not to question and to just believe what they saw."

"I know my Lord I failed you. I tried but the mudblood stuck her nose in. She finally talked people around and they won with a majority vote."

"The mudblood. Well maybe its time we show her what happens when she sticks her nose in where it isn't wanted."

The cloaked figure remained silent as the wizard continued to mumble to himself.

"Who voted in this majority?"

"Well the mudblood did. Then the half breed Lupin agreed but that was to be expected what with his connections. Then there was that fool Lovegood the Weasel George, the Black outcast Tonks and her useless Kingsley and the other Auror Thomas."

"But you've convinced the others that he isn't to be trusted that could still work for us."

"Yes my Lord and the fact of the matter is the prisoner might still turn on them he has been imprisoned a long time without justice."

"That is true."

The evil wizard turned his back on the cloaked figure and turned to look at the sky. The stars were bright in the night sky and an evil smile crept onto his face.

"I think its time that we show those people who are against me just who they are messing with."

"They will not underestimate you sire, when you killed those mudblood loving fools they realised how much power you have."

"Yes killing the Weasleys was one of my favourite kills. I think its time I really rid Hogwarts of the filth that has occupied it for all these years."

"Sire do you mean you are bringing the battle forward."

He turned to stare at the figure and then nodded gently.

"Yes I will gather my forces and in three days we will attack, you need to make sure that those people you once classed as friends are not ready for it."

"Yes sire I promise I will not fail you."

"No you won't."

"But what about the prisoner?"

"He will not have had time to convince them of his innocence by then and they won't trust him either after they think he killed the mudblood."

"You're setting him up again sire, can I do it again. I so enjoyed killing Longbottom let me kill the mudblood."

"My child do you really think you can pull this kill off, after all this mudblood is smarter than that Longbottom."

"I know sire, but I convinced her that he killed Longbottom didn't I I'm sure that I can do this for you sire."

"I will allow you, but this will be different you will attack as yourself. I must admit you are the one with the easiest access, but if you fail –"

"I will not my Lord."

"No, but if you do then our plan is ruined they will know you for the traitor and will start to think about what he has been pleading all these years they might believe him over our story."

"Sire I shall not fail you. Do you have a plan for what I should do?"

"Of course my child you will kill her muggle fashion."

"Why?"

"Because he will not have a wand so if she is killed by a spell –"

"They will know it isn't him that did it, I understand Sire."

"Good now take this."

He pulled a dagger out of his pocket. It caught the moonlight and a small glow took over it. The handle was what caught the cloaked person's eyes though. Inserted on the handle in the shape of a snake's mouth were two green stones as eyes.

"It is beautiful my Lord."

"It is the dagger of Slytherin, wield it well my child and bring it back covered in the filth of the mudblood."

"I shall my Lord."

"Now will you join my in Cardiff we shall join the other Death Eaters for some old fashioned muggle torture."

"Yes My Lord."

Then suddenly with resounding pops the field was once again void of any magical life human or not.


	4. Chapter 3

Guilt and Innocence

Hermione and Ron stood at the gates to the fortress prison looking up at its walls. It was one of those places that sent shivers down your spines no matter how many times you visited it. Hermione couldn't imagine what it would be like with the Dementors guarding it; it was already bad enough with Aurors.

They reached the gate and Ron pushed slightly ahead and handed the papers over to the guard. He looked them over before jabbing his finger at them to enter the building. Inside it was cold and the hairs on the back of the neck jumped up.

There were bars everywhere and from deep within came a howl that could easily have belonged to Remus during the full moon. Hermione shivered as she stepped closer to Ron. They were led by a guard into a small room. Sitting down they waited for whoever it was that was coming.

They didn't have to wait long before Chambers entered the room. He looked at the pair and took his seat.

"Okay so why have you gotten permission to release Prisoner X."

"Sir there was a prophecy and it stated that the only person that will ever be able to defeat Voldemort is Prisoner X."

"Miss there must be another way?"

"Well if you think you can find it go ahead."

"What she means is that we've spent the last five years trying to figure out another way, but the truth is the only other person that could have done it was Neville Longbottom and the prisoner took care of him."

"Who has been trying to figure this out Weasley?"

"The Order sir. We have to get Prisoner X out and get him to help us it's the only way."

"I can't allow that though and you both know it. He's strong and if he decides he wants to help You-Know-Who then we're doomed."

"That's what I said."

"Shut up Ron. Sir I know you're in charge and you have final say on all releases but I think we can get through to him, at least you must let us try to, if we can't convince him to help we're already doomed."

"You're just a school teacher girl, what do you know?"

"Oh boy, you've asked for it now."

Chambers narrowed his eyes at Ron and he just shook his head folding his arms across his chest sitting back in his chair. He'd been friends with Hermione for twelve years and even now the twenty-three year old was a force to reckon with, nobody ever asked her what she knew unless they wanted a lecture.

"What do I know! What do I know!"

Her voice was rising with each word and Ron hid a grin that was spreading up his face.

"I know a lot more than you do you stupid man. I know that for twenty five years people have been trying to figure out another way to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore worked on it for years and he knew the only two people that could do it were Neville and Prisoner X. Neville didn't really have a chance but it was worth a shot but we couldn't even try that."

She took a breath and steadied herself.

"The Minster put the Order in charge of defence and I think that you're ticked off by that because you're the Head Auror and you have to take your orders from your men because they are within the Order. We have spent weeks trying to come up with another way and you know what without Prisoner X we might as well surrender because then we're sure to die."

"That's all very well miss but he's too dangerous."

"What and you think that we don't know that. He was my best friend and I helped to send him down, I know what he's capable of because I spent seven years of my life with him and I saw him train. He's the best wizard there is now that Dumbledore's gone and with him locked up Voldemort has won."

"Chambers listen we've thought everything through we really have and we know this is really dangerous but if we don't try people are going to hate us in years to come. We will be the ones responsible for giving Voldemort exactly what he wanted by leaving out our main weapon."

The man looked at Ron and back to Hermione and began to shake his head.

"Weasley I can't believe that you'd agree to this."

"I didn't. We voted on it and it came out seven to six and so this is our plan. You might as well agree to it because we're asking your permission now but if you refuse we can go around you, the Order has control over everything."

"You can have him. But there is something I want to know, what are you going to do with him? You can't just take him home he needs to be guarded at all times."

Ron shifted in his chair and shook his head.

"I'm sorry sir but that information is for Order members only we can't tell you without clearance you know that."

He nodded at the younger man but didn't let it drop.

"Just promise me that you'll have somebody guarding him at all times otherwise I will go to the Minster and tell him I don't think it's safe."

"Chambers you trained me well don't think that I'll let him go unguarded. Like Hermione said we're all aware of what he truly is, we've all worked with him, seen the way his mind works or at least use to work."

"Then I'll sign the papers for you."

He pulled them towards him and picking up his peacock quill signed his name roughly at the bottom and pushed the sheets back to the pair sitting there. Neither smiled just sat looking at each other and it was again Chambers that broke the silence.

"How are you going to convince him to help?"

"We'll have to talk to him but he's not going to listen to us."

"Ron we have to try. I think its best if we go in one at a time and talk to him that way we'll have two chances."

The man nodded at her but before either could stand Chambers cleared his throat.

"There is something you need to know then."

"What?"

He looked sombrely at the pair in front of him. He of course knew of their history with the prisoner everybody over the age of seventeen knew of the connection although it had become a great secret to the younger generation.

"He isn't how you remember him. He's bitter he hates all wizard kind and especially those he once considered friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Weasley he screams every night when he sleeps for your deaths. He hates you for abandoning him in this place; he still pleads his innocence after five years, its going to be hard."

Hermione caught the mans eyes and held them with her own gaze he couldn't tare himself from her no matter what he tried, he felt almost like she was looking into him but her voice was cold when she spoke.

"How could you have kept this from the Order?"

"I thought it best, you already have a large responsibility I didn't want you worrying about the prisoner."

"Is there anything else you have kept from us?"

The woman's voice was hard and he just nodded towards her.

"He doesn't make a lot of sense, most of the time he's in consent pain from his scar, I believe he sees whatever it is You-Know-Who is doing."

Hermione and Ron exchanged worried looks knowing they were about to face something horrible, their ex-best friend in a state of mind that wasn't that of his own. This was going to be the toughest thing either had faced so far in their troubled lives.


	5. Chapter 4

Guilt and Innocence

Ron sat down on one of the two chairs in the room, he had always loved being in this room as it gave him the power. When Death Eaters were brought in he would sit here and question them for hours trying to weasel some information from them. Sometimes he would be successful but if not they would be sent to Tonks to carry on.

Today though was going to be different he wasn't going to be trying to get information he would be trying to convince the prisoner to join him and fight the evil. A strange sensation took over his stomach he didn't want to admit it but he was scared.

This was one of those circumstances that he didn't want to admit real he hadn't seen this prisoner in five years since he had stood in the witness box at his trail and helped to send him to this place, he knew though that this wasn't going to be the man he had once shared things with.

As he was thinking he heard the scrap of the door and looked up to see the prisoner enter. He was dressed in a simple pair of black trousers that muggles wore and then a black and white striped top. His hair hung in his face hiding all features but Ron knew that under it sat bright green eyes still framed by glasses.

Behind him stood Gwyn and Clive two experienced Aurors who had been placed to watch the prisoner, they led him to the desk and forced him to sit. Ron nodded at the two men and they moved to stand outside the door.

Ron didn't move as he looked at the prisoner he was thinner than he had remembered him and much paler but it was still him, he didn't know why but part of him wanted to grab him and hug him as he once had but he fought that sensation and began the questioning.

"Prisoner X do you know why you're here?"

The man shrugged and Ron had to keep hold of his temper but then the man looked up flicking his hair over his shoulders and he caught the smirk that the man wore.

"You need me, always did what can't you defeat Voldemort on your own."

He was staring him down and Ron felt like the boy he use to be watching the hero that was now nothing fighting for everyone.

"Yes we need you. Everyone is falling and we can't do it without you no matter whether we want you or not."

"You want me to stay here and rot don't you?"

"You deserve it, Neville was your friend and you murdered him."

"I didn't, I was framed didn't it ever occur to any of you that it was a good way for Voldemort to get rid of me."

"It was you Death Eater now you will help us."

"NEVER!"

"YOU WILL."

Ron felt his anger of all those years hit him he wanted to hurt this prisoner for still sounding like his friend, he shouldn't be like that but he'd be damned if he fell for his tricks. The prisoner though was watching him closely and Ron thumped the table hard.

"Temper Weasley."

"Shut up prisoner."

Silence flooded the room for a moment before the prisoner spoke again.

"I will not help a world that doesn't trust me Weasley. I'll just sit here and watch you all die because that's what you deserve."

Ron had had enough and thumped the table again climbing to his feet and made for the door.

"What don't you like the truth then Weasley because I will never help you."

He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. He slumped against it for a moment and looked at Gwyn and Clive.

"Don't let him out of that room."

He quickly moved down the corridor and opened a door two on the left. Inside Hermione was sat with Chambers. Ron quickly took his chair and shook his head.

"He's not co-operating with me, he told me he's going to watch me die."

"Ron what did you say to him?"

"It doesn't matter he's not going to help us."

"Let me try."

Hermione looked straight at Chambers as if asking for him to back her up.

"Miss I don't think you should go in on your own."

"I agree Hermione you can't."

"I'm a big girl I can handle myself. Come on I've faced Death Eaters and even Voldemort I think I can handle Prisoner X."

"This is different Hermione; he's still himself in some ways. He still looks like he use to and he sounds like he did and its horrible."

"I know Ron I don't want to do this but we need him and you couldn't convince him, let me do it."

"But not on your own."

"Ron I'm more likely to succeed on my own than I am if I've got Aurors with me. Let me do this."

"But -"

"Ron look the only other thing we can do is get every single Order member in there and beg him to help or take him against his will."

"I like the second idea."

"No I'm doing this and you can't stop me."

She got up from her chair and moved to the door. Without looking back she opened it and stepped into the hall.


	6. Chapter 5

Guilt and Innocence

Quickly she closed the door behind her shielding Ron and Chambers inside. She was shaking she could see her hands moving of their own accord. She was nervous and she knew why, she had always wondered why he had killed Neville but had put it down to being a Death Eater.

She knew that part of her had always thought that he couldn't be a Death Eater but her eyes had seen him there and she had convinced herself. She knew the fact that as she hadn't seen him since it was easier to believe but now things were about to change and maybe for the better but more likely for the worst.

She reached the door and the men stood fast for a moment and then one spoke up.

"Miss do ya want us to come in?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine."

Reaching quickly for the doorknob she turned it and walked inside. The first sight for her was the back of him. A small smile played up her face he looked like the man she had known, his hair was longer but just as scruffy as it had always been he did look thin but then he had always worn baggy clothes thanks to the Durselys.

She moved quickly but she hadn't even reached him when his voice spoke up.

"I told you Weasley I won't help you."

"Well why don't you tell me that Harry?"

She saw him spin to look at her and she was surprised at how well he did actually look. He was paler than he had been before but his eyes still shone and the frames around them kept him looking like himself.

Part of her had expected him to look like Sirius had but then again Sirius had been surrounded by Dementors it was a sad fact. But Harry had been lucky really because the Dementors had swapped sides by the time he had been thrown in.

Gently she lowered herself into the other seat across from him and met his gaze. She knew she should be scared but she was determined to treat him like the human he was and to give him respect. She was guessing that Ron had lost his temper and had yelled and given orders she was determined to make him see sense.

"Harry I'm guessing you know why I'm here."

"Why do you call me that?"

"It's your name. I can call you Prisoner X if you like but I thought that we could be adults here and treat each other with respect."

"Respect yeah right Hermione you should try being here for five years and still have respect."

"Well how would you like a way out of here?"

He sat up straighter in his chair now and was looking closely at her.

"You want me to help you, but why should I?"

"Look I know that you hate me and if I was where you are I'd hate me and the entire wizarding world too but you have to help."

"Why?"

"For everyone who died to try and help. Think about it your mother and father died trying to help stop Voldemort and Sirius he died to stop him too, do you really want their deaths to have been for nothing."

"How do you do this?"

"What?"

"Always manage to convince me to help. Every time I wanted to stop you were the one that convinced me to carry on fighting."

"It wasn't me, you just knew that it was right and carried on."

"I shouldn't help you, you destroyed me look at me you put me here, I should let you all die."

"And if you do everyone will forever believe that you were guilty. You still proclaim your innocence well this is your chance to prove it, help us defeat Voldemort and then nobody can say you were on his side."

"Why? So that I can be sent back here once I've saved the world, I don't think so."

"What if I promise you that you'll never have to come back here?"

"You can't promise me that."

"Well no I can't officially. But if you survive you can disappear and we'll never be able to find you especially if you go underground as a muggle."

"You mean run away."

"Well yeah, or you could stay and pled your case and live as a wizard but do you think you could still live in this world."

"Never."

They sat in silence for a while and then he spoke up gently.

"I'll help you, but not because you asked. I've sick of the pain that Voldemort is causing me."

"You mean your scar?"

"That's none of your business."

Hermione nodded and leaned backwards in her chair.

"Why are you being so nice? Weasley just yelled."

"You're still Harry, you were my best friend and you helped me, so I'm just being respectful, it doesn't mean that I trust you, Prisoner X."

He laughed lightly before putting on a serious face.

"He's going to try to kill you, tonight. He's going to frame me for your death. There's a traitor among you and that traitor has a dagger and will try to kill you tonight when you take me back to Hogwarts."

"What you can't know that?"

"I'm still connected to him. I wasn't going to say anything but part of me doesn't want to see you dead."

"Do you know who the traitor is?"

"No, only they tried to convince the Order to leave me here and they said that you had convinced enough to get me out."

Hermione's eyes seemed to widen slightly.

"Which means that the traitor is someone who voted against having you released."

He shrugged at her and closed his eyes.

"I don't want to see Hogwarts and I don't want to see anybody."

"You have to."

"No I don't. I'll fight with you all and defeat that bastard once and for all but I won't see any of you. I can't forgive any of you so keep away once we're out. That's my deal; it's the only way I'll help."

Hermione stuck her hand out to him and reluctantly he took it.

"Deal. I'll go get Weasley so we can start the preparations to move you."

She was out the door and down the hall and within ten minutes the three old friends were stood at the gates of Hogwarts, only this time it was different to how it had been in their teenage years.


	7. Chapter 6

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Katie who died a year ago yesterday. Rest in Peace for all eternity Katie_

Guilt and Innocence

Hermione sat at her desk in the History of Magic classroom. It had changed in the six years she had been out of school. Binns had finally given up his position three years ago and she had been drafted in by McGonagall.

She hadn't been able to believe it when she had called her in, she was an Unspeakable well had been training as one and enjoying her research on time travelling and she had also been looking into the veil in her spare time. She knew it was the veil of death but so much mystery still surrounded it.

Then when Flitwick was murdered things were getting serious nobody wanted anything to do with the school. Students were still sent but not as many as she had remembered in her school days. No more was there a hundred students at least joining a year they were lucky with fifty and some years only had twenty. Most of the students had muggle in them and found this the best placement.

So because of the lack of wizarding interest Hermione found herself teaching Charms and History of Magic and she even took the muggle studies class twice a week since that class had now fallen to a lack of teaching. Things were getting desperate.

However something else was weighing on her mind and it wasn't the lesson plans she had been going to work on. In her hand was a small list of names, the names of those in the Order. Harry's earlier words were ringing strong in her mind.

On the top was the word yes and beneath it she had written Remus, Hermione, Luna, George, Tonks, Kingsley and Dean. With what Harry had told her these were the only people that she could trust within the Order.

However part of her wondered how much she could actually trust Harry's word. She wanted to believe in what he had said but she also knew that he was a criminal, a murderer this might be a trick on Voldemorts part to get her to distrust the others, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to believe that.

She knew that she still loved Harry and no matter what happened she always would but that didn't mean he still loved her. Something was nagging her though, he had always pleaded his innocence and if he was going to be set up it was likely that it was going to be a spy within the Order.

It wasn't too obscure a thought either in the first war there had been spies, Wormtail he had been a member of the Order and had worked for Voldemort but then there was also Snape.

Hermione's head was spinning and unbeknown to her somebody had entered the room. She looked up to see Ron standing there arms folded over his chest a puzzled look on his face.

"Its weird knowing that he's here isn't it?"

"Yeah it is Ron but he's here to help."

"What if he changes sides mid-fight?"

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

"I trust him, or part of me does. I know I shouldn't but he's always pleaded his innocence and this is a chance to prove it."

"Or to just kill the only people standing in Voldemorts way."

"He'll do it for Sirius, and his parents. They died to save the world from Voldemort and he won't let their deaths be for nothing."

"Well I only came to tell you I'm going home. Tonks is guarding the prisoner, night Hermione."

"Night Ron."

She watched as he turned to leave and she looked at the parchment. He couldn't be the traitor because he'd been standing with her when Neville was killed but that left Ginny, Minerva, Charlie, Lee and Hannah. She didn't think any of them would be able to do that to a friend.

She knew that she could sit there all night and never come up with any ideas the fact was she trusted them all with her life they'd been through so much. In the end she stood stretching knowing that she needed sleep.

She walked the corridors of the school on her own like she had so many times before but this time she felt like someone or something was following her. All her senses were on edge as she got onto the moving staircases.

Suddenly the staircase changed positions and Hermione groaned. She hated when this happened, it also meant she'd have to wait to go to the floor she wanted to go to. As it stopped she decided to go to the next platform as she reached it she jumped backwards.

"Sorry Hermione I didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you still doing here?"

"I'm always here, are you alright Hermione?"

She nodded and yawned.

"Sorry I'm just so tired and I'm on edge you know what with Prisoner X being here."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm really worried that he'll get out and attack someone, you know what with the fact that he's working for Voldemort."

Hermione's eyes widened she couldn't believe it, where would that have come from. Something stirred in her and she knew she had to get away.

"Well night, I think I'll just go now."

"Wait, I'll walk with you."

"No its okay, I want to be alone."

A change took over and there was a murderous look in the eyes of her friend. Hermione took a step backwards to find that the staircase had already moved on.

"Nowhere to go Mudblood."

A high laugh sounded and Hermione shivered as she looked around her.

"How could you do this you were our friend? You were Harry's friend and you framed him, you killed Neville."

"So smart of you Mudblood pity that you couldn't use that brain of yours when you could have helped."

Hermione watched as her friends hand came into view. Held tightly in the right hand where there would normally be a wand was now a dagger. She made out the handle shaped like a snakes with emerald eyestones. The dagger of Voldemort.

"You wouldn't kill me?"

"Why not, you're filth you don't deserve to be part of this world. Plus if I can kill the dope Longbottom and cope for five years after and still pretend to be your friend I think I can rid the world of one more mudblood for my master, beside it'll be fun to set up Potter once more.

Hermione looked behind her and saw that the stairs were moving towards her on the level below. She looked at her friend and shook her head.

"You won't kill me, not today anyway."

Without taking a look she stepped backwards off the ledge and felt her body fall. She looked up and her eyes met with the traitors surprised ones and then she landed. She heard bones snap and screamed loudly. Then everything went black…


	8. Chapter 7

Guilt and Innocence

Remus had been walking to his quarters when he heard a high pitched scream. Quicker than he would ever admit he spun on his heel and ran back along the passage he came. Within seconds he was at the many moving staircases.

He ran onto the closest and looking down saw a form spread out at the foot of one, on the joint. He quickly ran down the one he was on and across to another. He found himself at the top of the staircase where the woman laid.

As he raced down he noticed that it was beginning to move. He carried on moving and as if in slow motion he watched as the woman's body began to fall as the stairs moved. He dived and slid on his stomach grabbing hold of the woman's arm and dragged her onto the stairs.

He was breathing heavily but he didn't care he looked down and noticed for the first time who he was holding onto. Carefully he picked her up brushing the long brown hair out of her face. Hermione's face was covered in cuts and bruises.

He ran through the corridors without thinking of anything else and found himself in the hospital wing. There he noticed was Kelli Young a third year Hufflepuff looking rather embarrassed that he had run in on her. He didn't care though.

"Luna, Ginny I need help quick its Hermione."

He placed her on the bed as Luna ran out of the office, she was the school nurse she had taken over after Pomfrey had been taken to Mungos after she had been attacked by Death Eaters she was now incapable of working in Hogwarts, she had nightmares of the place.

"Remus what happened?"

"I don't know I found her at the foot of one of the staircases, I think she must have fallen off one, but I don't know how she would have done that, its Hermione."

"Maybe she was pushed."

Luna looked up and Remus turned as Ginny slowly came out of the office a potion in hand. She moved to Kelli and gave it to the girl who was now rather pale and shaking, Ginny though smiled at the girl.

"Don't worry Professor Granger has been through much worse than this."

She quickly moved to Luna's side and the pair started to cast charms on her to discover the damage. Remus though was still thinking of her first words.

"Who would have pushed her though? I know some of the students think she likes giving out too much homework but not even they would do that."

"We have a murderer in Hogwarts though, somebody that she helped to convict maybe he's getting his own back."

Luna looked up.

"Tonks is watching him he can't have gotten out."

The three exchanged a look though, none of them believed that. If he wanted out the prisoner could get out, he knew Hogwarts so well but would he risk it just to push Hermione down some stairs.

"Ginny it's a good theory but why escape to push her down some stairs he could just turn on her in the fight and kill her then."

"Remus she's a good fighter, she could really hurt Voldemort plus she trained with the Prisoner so she knows what he's capable of, maybe he thought if he took her out now it would be one less to hurt Voldemort."

Remus nodded as he looked down and back at Luna.

"We need her though, you can't let her die."

"I won't Remus. She isn't that bad, I think it's just a few broken bones and a concussion. That's what we have to worry about the longer she's unconscious the less likely it is she'll ever wake up."

He sat on the bed opposite as the two witches worked on the woman lying on the bed. It seemed like days before they stepped backwards away from her. Luna looked at Kelli first though, her glass was empty and Luna nodded.

"Miss Young you can return to your common room now, but you must keep everything you've seen and heard to yourself do you understand?"

"Yes Madam Lovegood."

She was out the door quickly and Luna sat next to Remus on the bed with Ginny standing just in front of them. It was the blonde that spoke up.

"She's going to be okay, I think. It's like I thought, she has three broken ribs, a broken leg and a fractured arm. I've given her something for that and they should be fixed by morning but we have to keep an eye on her."

"We need to call a meeting of the Order. I want everybody in my classroom by eight."

"What about the Prisoner?"

He'd forgotten about him completely. They couldn't leave him unattended. He would volunteer to watch him but he needed to led the meeting. It seemed Luna was watching him closely.

"We can bring him up here and make him sit on one of the beds, I'll watch him. I would go down there but I want to keep an eye on Hermione."

"You can't have him up here!"

Luna looked at Ginny and raised her eyebrow.

"Why not if he tried anything I'll just slip him a potion to make him sleep for a few hours and when he wakes up he'll be back in that room again no problem."

Remus nodded and looked at the two women.

"I'm going to go now. You just take care of her okay."

The two women nodded and he went back the way he came until he reached the staircase in question. He looked at where he had found her, there was a clump of blood but a trail led from further up.

It looked like she had rolled all the way down from the top steps, but no that was impossible because the first spot was three quarters of the way up the stairs. Plus with her injures it was more likely she fell from a height.

He didn't like the fact he knew this but he'd seen enough people trip down these stairs and even those who had fallen with force never looked as bad as she had. He walked up to the platform above.

On the floor he found a piece of parchment and on it were the names of the Order members he knew it was the record of their vote to get Prisoner X to be released. She had been standing here.

He felt his eyes widen as he looked down, she had been pushed from up here and that's where the cuts and bruises had come from. A shiver ran up his spine either the prisoner had gotten out or they had a spy.

Suddenly for the first time he began to pray to some great being that could control all, he prayed that the prisoner had escaped because any alternative could mean the end of the war with them on the wrong side.


	9. Chapter 8

Guilt and Innocence

Ron was running late he was useless in the mornings and it wasn't something he had ever grown out of. Of course the early mornings were becoming less but still when he had to be in Hogwarts for eight it made it that much harder.

He ran from the gates of Hogwarts up the main stairs. He couldn't understand why this meeting had been called at all it wasn't as if they needed to have one now, they were due their meeting at six that night.

He quickly made his way around the school until he reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom which belonged once again to Remus. A small smile spread to his face as he remembered the other professors he had had in this subject. He stepped in closing the door behind him.

"Sorry I know I'm late it's just too early."

He looked around and noticed that he wasn't the only one running late, Luna wasn't here yet and neither was Hermione. As he looked up at Remus though he saw the large black bags under his eyes, he looked like he had gone another night without sleep, but he knew that George had been on patrol and not Remus.

"What happened?"

"That's what we're here to talk about take a seat Ron."

He found a seat next to George and fell into it looking around.

"I've called this emergency meeting because –"

"Where're Luna and Hermione?"

"Let me talk Ron! Now this emergency meeting is taking place because there was an attack last night one of our members has been seriously injured."

Ron fell silent something about the way Remus was looking he knew what was to come.

"He hurt Hermione, I'll kill him where is he?"

"Luna is taking care of both of them; now sit down while I explain everything."

George's hand on his shoulder calmed him slightly but not by much. Everyone was tense and Ron wanted to punch something it was times like these that he missed having Malfoy around; he was always good for a fight and releasing steam.

"I don't know exact details but I'll tell you everything I know. I was on my way to my quarters to get some sleep when I heard a scream. I ran back to the staircases and found her laying at the bottom of one, I grabbed her as it was about to move –"

"Are you saying that Hermione fell down the stairs?"

Remus looked at Hannah and nodded but before he could continue she was speaking again.

"She's smart though she'd know to be careful around those stairs how could she fall."

"Unless she was pushed."

"Thank you Ginny, like I told you last night that is a possibility but I've found something else out."

Ron watched as his old Defence teacher leaned behind his desk and pulled out a parchment of paper.

"I found this on the platform one tier above the stairs that Hermione was on. I think that she fell from there, or that she was pushed from there, I know that she didn't fall down just one flight of stairs."

"How do you know that though?"

Ron was losing his cools and fast but the fact everyone else was remaining calm wasn't helping. Remus though seemed to have been prepared for that.

"Tonks you always use to fall down those stairs, tell everyone about your injuries."

"I only ever got cuts and bruises. Why is that important?"

"Lee when Angelina pushed you down those stairs, with some force I recall what injuries did you get?"

"I had cuts and bruises, oh and a sprained wrist, but why?"

"Ginny tell them of Hermione's condition."

She looked upset as she pushed her hair behind her ears.

"She had three broken ribs, a broken leg and a fractured arm –"

Ron was confused now he didn't get what the point of this was but Remus was on a role and he carried on.

"You see I've witnessed many students fall down those stairs and the most they get are cuts and bruises and sometimes a sprain. Hermione was much worse so she couldn't have just fallen down the stairs she must have hit the stairs at a speed and -"

"That would be explained if she had fallen from the tier above."

McGonagall had finished this and they all looked around. George cleared his throat and looked around.

"I'm sure that the Prisoner didn't leave his room though. Remus Hermione put all those charms on that room so we know that it was well protected and he didn't get passed me and when you checked he was in there sleeping."

"I know George which brings me to something I don't even want to think about but we must consider. There is a traitor among us, somebody here is working for Voldemort and it could be anybody. I hope that I'm wrong but there is a possibility."

Everybody looked around at each other and Charlie spoke up slowly.

"How can we know who that is?"

"The Dark Mark!"

They all looked at Dean and he shrugged at them.

"What you want us to all attempt to call up the Dark Mark, that won't work, because whoever it is could pretend not to know how to do it."

"No Lee, I meant on their arm, the mark on the arm."

Remus shook his head and Ron wanted to punch him.

"It won't work, it'll be shielded. We can't prove it and I'm probably wrong. As much as I want to say we are a hundred percent sure the prisoner didn't escape we can't be sure if he wanted to he could after all look who he is."

The meeting ended with that and everybody left to go to work. Remus sat at his desk waiting for his students to arrive when Ron went up to him.

"You stopped Hermione from falling didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."


	10. Chapter 9

Guilt and Innocence

Ron watched as Tonks and Kingsley took hold of Prisoner X and marched him out of the hospital wing and back to his room. Ron knew that Kingsley was taking next watch but he wanted to speak to the prisoner but there were other things to do first.

He pulled back the curtain and saw her laying there. She looked so peaceful her eyes were closed and her chest was rising slowly up and down in a peaceful manner. Over the years Ron had found himself sitting by the side of her bed more times than he could count.

Each time that she had been admitted part of him worried that she would never recover and a panic took over him and he didn't like it at all. Sure they fought all the time but it was the fact that they were opposites, but that didn't mean he didn't care.

However now that familiar sensation had hit him since Prisoner X had been sent down he feared for Hermione that much more. She had helped to send down one of Voldemorts most powerful servants and he would want revenge.

There was however more to it than that and he knew that he worried about losing his best friend. He'd already lost one to a place of no return and that had hurt him more than he ever let on.

Part of him often wondered if it was something that he had done that had caused him to take that side. At first he thought it had been a trick but there was no denying what he had seen. Things were bad and now looking at Hermione he wondered how much more he could take.

He'd never admitted it to Hermione but he loved her, part of him had always loved her and he was sure that she knew that too. Sometimes he felt that she loved him too more than just as a friend. There had been occasions when they had taken their friendship further but in the light of day it was always the same no matter what had happened during the long nights.

As he looked down she looked so small. She wasn't really all that small being almost five foot eight but now she looked like the young girl she had been when he had first met her, unable to protect herself.

She moved slightly he caught it there was a twitch but he knew enough not to jump for joy it was probably only a muscle contraction. A tear left his eye and he was surprised when a tissue appeared in front of him.

He took it and smiled warmly at Luna who was standing besides him.

"What did Remus tell you?"

"That he found her at the bottom of the stairs last night, that he thinks she fell from the tier above."

"Her injuries to led to that conclusion."

"He's unsure of who did it; he thinks there might be a traitor."

"What?"

"Yeah it's a pile of shit if you ask me the prisoner can get out of a room no problem look who he is and who he follows."

Luna nodded taking a seat next to Ron.

"The prisoner didn't ask about her he just sat there looking at the curtain I think he knew she had been attacked though."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He asked for some water."

"Did you give him some?"

"Yeah."

"Did he take your wand?"

Luna put her hand into her robes and pulled out her wand and Ron relaxed a little and sat back looking at Hermione.

"I can't understand why he would hurt her though, she was civil with him don't you know."

"I think it's because she's a good fighter. If he did it, and it's most likely he did it's because he wanted to take her out before the final battle, one less to kill him."

"I'll kill him especially if she doesn't wake up. He killed two of my friends already; I'm not letting him take a third."

"Two?"

"Neville and Harry."

He didn't have to say anymore it was true. Harry Potter was dead, the prisoner might look like his friend, sound like him and have his memories but he wasn't Harry Potter, he'd never be Harry Potter again.

"Do you want a drink or something?"

"No thanks Luna. Do me a favour and take care of Hermione."

"I will, but where're you going?"

"I need to speak to the prisoner; we need to work some things out."

He left the room and headed through the school. As he passed the charms room he heard laughter and shouting. He stepped inside to find a bunch of teenagers running around the place. Without thinking he sent a spell into the air.

"What lesson you got now?"

A girl with pink hair tied in bunches blew a large bubble with her gum before answering.

"We have charms; we're waiting for Professor Granger."

He looked around for a moment and moved to the front of the classroom.

"Well in that case, take a seat. I'm Professor Weasley and I'll be taking you for today's lesson."

"But you're an Auror."

"I know. Now hand in your assignments from last lesson."

"We didn't have one."

Ron looked at the boy in question. He had short blonde hair and his grey eyes were rather rat like. Ron just gave him a look and he pulled out a sheet and handed it over. Then Ron stood at the front of the class.

"Now today you're going to pick up your books and read the next chapter. Any questions?"

"Where's Professor Granger?"

"She isn't coming."

He sat down and opened the cupboard and found Hermione's timetable for the day. She had classes all morning and so being the friend he was he filled in for the entire morning counting down the minutes until lunch and his meeting with Prisoner X.


	11. Chapter 10

Guilt and Innocence

"Professor I don't understand why anybody would want a tenevision."

Ron looked at the six students that were sat around one desk, he had spent two hours that morning teaching sixth and third year charms and now he was in the last lesson before lunch, muggle studies with the third years.

He had to admit that he wasn't the best teacher for this subject, charms had been easy after all it was a subject he had done all the way through school and that he still really used due to all the charms for protection that were about.

But muggle studies he had never taken that class but his fathers obsession for everything muggle for all those years could help him and then there was the fact he was best friends with Hermione and she was muggleborn so he had to have learnt something about the subject.

"Winston isn't it?"

"Yes Professor."

"Well I'm not a hundred percent sure you'd have to check with Professor Granger when she gets back from her business trip but a tenevision is a form of entertainment."

"Professor I think you mean a television."

"What's your name?"

"Kelli Young."

"Yes that's right. Muggles have boring lives, I remember one of my friends, he's dead now he was brought up by muggles and his cousin was obsessed with television I remember Professor Granger and this friend of mine spending hours laughing about the programmes that use to be showed. It's muggle culture."

"So it's kinda like reading a book?"

"That depends, do you enjoy reading books?"

"Yes."

"Well then it's just like that."

Ron looked at his wrist watch and back at the six students and forced a smile onto his face.

"Well I think we'll call that it for today, if you read the next chapter in your book for your next lesson."

"Will Professor Granger be back then?"

"She should be, if not you'll have somebody else someone who knows more about muggles than me, I promise you that."

He watched as the students packed away their books and he stood up going to the main desk and pulling up the sheets of parchment which was the homework from the three lessons that he had collected.

The students filled out the door and as he was about to leave he noticed that the girl Kelli was still sat at her desk watching him carefully with big eyes. Something told him that she had something on her mind but he was no good at this sort of thing and wondered if he should speak to her, but she had spoken before he could even think of anything.

"Are you good friends with Professor Granger?"

"Yes. She's my best friend. We were here together we went through everything this place threw at us together. Why'd you ask?"

"You love her."

"What?"

"I can tell you're worried about her, I'm sure she'll be alright Madam Lovegood is a great Healer."

"What do you know?"

"I was in the hospital wing last night when she was brought in. I haven't told anybody though."

He noticed she was quick to add that and he nodded at her as she met his gaze.

"She will be alright won't she?"

"Of course Hermione, I mean Professor Granger is a fighter, she's overcome a lot of bad and a few broken bones is nothing. Now come on down to lunch before all the good food is gone."

She smiled as she got up she walked towards the door and Ron heard her mutter something but since his back was to her and he wasn't paying attention he didn't catch it. Then a shadow came over him and he turned to find Remus standing over him.

"That was nice of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Making Miss Young feel better, I was wondering why she was so quiet this morning but obviously seeing Hermione taken into the hospital wing has affected her more than I thought it would."

Ron nodded but didn't move.

"It was good of you to stand in and teach Hermione's classes but don't you have your own work to do?"

"I'm going to speak to the Prisoner I want to know why he did that to Hermione."

"Ron look I know that a lot has happened but I honestly don't believe that he did hurt Hermione."

"He did it, who else could it be."

"Ron Tonks was watching that door last night and okay I know that if he wanted out the Prisoner could have gotten out but I don't think he did get out. Tonks was watching him sleep when I turned up and I've got a feeling he was there all night."

"It could have been a trick if anybody could trick us its him."

"I know how dangerous he is and I know how you feel towards him, it's the same way I feel about Wormtail, but don't put all your hopes on it being him. We have to consider the possibility that there is a traitor because if we don't even consider it we'll be in trouble."

"Look I understand what you're saying but I've got a gut feeling."

"Okay. Are you going to hang around this afternoon or should I cancel Hermione's afternoon lessons?"

"I'm going to stay I want to be close when she wakes up. I'll take the History class this afternoon. I'll make them read the next chapter of their book."

Remus nodded as he stood and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. With a sigh Ron pulled himself up and headed to the dungeons and to the room that had been transformed to Prisoner X's cell.


	12. Chapter 11

Guilt and Innocence

Ron reached the dungeons and wasn't at all surprised to find Kingsley stood there with George; the two men though looked surprised by his presence.

"Ron what are you doing here? I'm taking over watch for Kingsley."

He looked up at his elder brother and felt sorrow flow through his veins. Life shouldn't be like this it was suppose to be fun and enjoyable where had the good times gone to?

"I need to speak to the Prisoner."

"Weasley I don't think that's a good idea."

"Kingsley my best friend is laying unconscious in a hospital bed, if there is any way the Prisoner can help me find out what happened I want to know. Now stand aside."

He moved to the door and opened it quickly stepping inside closing it tight behind him. He looked towards the bed that had been set up in the corner and saw the dark haired man sitting there his emerald eyes sparkling with something Ron didn't want to know about.

"Took your time, I thought you would have come down first thing."

"I had classes to teach."

The man snorted and shook his head, laughter was etched in his eyes and Ron was insulted what right did this thing have to laugh at his life at lest he was living.

"Sorry got the image of you trying to teach History of Magic in my head."

"I could teach that."

"Yeah right, you were as bad as I was in that subject."

Ron shook himself quickly he had to remember where he was and why he was here. This wasn't Harry Potter his best friend this was Prisoner X the man who murdered Neville Longbottom.

"Don't do that; don't talk like we're friends Prisoner."

The man's face darkened instantly and he lifted his chin so that he was looking straight ahead in a stony manner.

"You want to know about what happened to Hermione right. Well I didn't do it."

"I don't believe you."

The prisoner turned his eyes to meet Ron's and he saw the coldness that had now appeared in them.

"Cast your spells Weasley go on you'll find that none of the ones Hermione cast have been broken. We both now she put so many on here one would have broken if I got out, even if I used the House elf corridor over there."

"Alright then if it wasn't you who did it?"

"The traitor."

"And that is?"

"I had a deal with Hermione."

"What!"

"She made me a deal; I don't have to see any of you. So leave."

"Listen to me okay Potter! You're best friend is lying there unconscious and we don't know if she'll ever wake up again, I've lost everyone and I won't lose her now tell me everything you know or I'll make you."

The man stared at him for a moment and shrugged.

"I told her something when she came to Azkaban to see me."

"And that was?"

"I'm still connected to him, after all these years the scar still works. I know what he's planning. The night before you came to me I had a vision in a dream, somebody in the Order met him outside of London."

"You're sure."

"Yeah. The attack is coming tomorrow. They said it was three days away, well yesterday was day one, today day two and so tomorrow –"

"Tomorrow it happens. Right but what about Hermione?"

The Prisoner looked straight at Ron as if contemplating something then he nodded.

"I'm only telling you this because Hermione was civil to me, she destroyed me but she doesn't deserve death, nobody who fights Voldemort deserves death."

"Potter!"

"Fine Voldemort told the traitor to kill her last night. I don't know if the traitor was male or female but I know that they had a dagger to stab Hermione. The traitor said that she had convinced too many people to get me to help and they weren't happy about that. Hermione was sure the traitor was somebody who voted against brining me back."

"I voted against you."

"Well there you are, you're the traitor everything is solved."

"Shut up Prisoner."

Ron stood there for a moment before dropping onto the bed next to the man. It was the first time they had been this close since that fateful night five years ago. Ron's mind was working over time; there had been no mention of a stabbing.

"Are you sure there was a dagger?"

"Yes Voldemort gave it to the traitor why?"

"Because she wasn't stabbed."

"Weasley are you sure?"

"Broken ribs, broken leg and a fractured arm, no mention of a wound."

"What actually happened to her?"

Ron bit his tongue this was too much like old times he shouldn't tell him anything but something in him made him tell, he needed to work this out and the Prisoner was here and had information himself.

"As far as we know she fell from one of the platforms that the moving stairs touch. She fell one whole tier. We're only guessing but her injuries make it almost certain she fell from a height. Plus Remus found a note with the names of the people that voted up a tier."

"Weasley Hermione is smart, she would know better than to be trapped there."

"What if she didn't realise?"

"Weasley now listen to me okay. I told her that somebody was going to kill her and she had deduced that it was going to be somebody that voted no. What if as she came off the stairs she met the traitor?"

"And as they were talking the stairs behind her moved and she was trapped between the empty space and the traitor with the dagger."

"And Hermione is smart, she'd look down at the stairs and must have realised she was more likely to live if she jumped."

"Then Remus turned up and the traitor ran."

The two stared at each other and it was the Prisoner that spoke up.

"We need to speak to those that voted yes, you have a traitor among you."


	13. Chapter 12

Guilt and Innocence

Ron opened the door to the classroom and stepped out with the Prisoner right behind him. George turned and pulled out his wand.

"George don't, look take him to Remus' room. We need to call a meeting."

"Are you sure he should be there?"

"Yes we need him to explain some things."

"Want me to call for Charlie and Lee to come?"

"No. Don't tell anybody what's happening. Wait, did you vote yes for having Harry come here?"

"Yeah why?"

"Good just don't tell anybody. I'm going to find Remus."

Ron ran quickly through the dungeon and up to the main hall where everyone was sat about. He looked up at the teachers table and saw Remus sitting there with McGonagall and Ginny. He couldn't remember who had voted for what so looking at Remus he indicated with his head for him to come to the door.

Remus was standing with him in seconds and quickly Ron pulled him out of the hall.

"Did you vote yes for having Harry here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The list that Hermione had with the votes, where is it?"

"In my office. Ron what's going on?"

"Quick I need to see it."

The two quickly made their way through the corridors until they reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts room. As they entered the pair found George sitting on one of the desks his wand pointed straight at a very bored looking prisoner.

"Weasley have you found it?"

The Prisoner was on his feet pushing passed George before Ron could answer.

"What the hell? Sit down Prisoner."

"George leave it. Remus is about to get it out of his cupboard."

"Can he be trusted?"

"He voted yes."

The Prisoner nodded at this and Ron noticed the confused look on Remus' and George's features but ignored it as the sheet was handed to him. The Prisoner was stood next to him now and they both looked at the names and at each other.

"Weasley this means that the only people you can trust are those six."

"Yeah we need them here now."

"What the hell is happening?"

Remus had yelled this and the Prisoner turned to look at him, there was still no friendliness in his eyes.

"There is a traitor among you and Hermione worked out that it was somebody who voted no for bringing me here. We need all the others here to discuss some important facts. Weasley read the names out."

"Under yes we have Remus, Hermione, Luna, George, Tonks, Kingsley and Dean. We need to get them here right now."

"What about the others?"

Ron looked at his brother and shook his head.

"They can't know about it. We have to be sneaky about this."

"You weren't on the list?"

The Prisoner looked at the older Weasley and shrugged.

"Do you really think that Weasley would have pushed Hermione down a flight of stairs? I mean I know they have always fought but he's never tried to kill her."

Ron laughed at George's expression but just shrugged when he shot him a look. He quickly took charge though.

"Remus if you get Luna down here and George you go get Tonks, Kingsley and Dean they'll all be at Azkaban just make sure that you don't tell any of the other's."

The two men nodded and disappeared from the room. Ron sat down on the chair behind the desk just as the bell rang. He groaned he was suppose to be teaching History of Magic now. Quickly he took out his wand and with a flick of his wand sent a memo that would attach itself to the classroom door informing of free periods that afternoon.

Ron himself jumped when he noticed students entering the classroom. They all looked at him and then at the Prisoner and excited whispers broke out. The Prisoner shot him a look and Ron grinned at the reaction, the man could still cause a stir.

"Everybody listen up class has been cancelled this afternoon."

"Yes!"

"Wait one minute. I want your assignments handed over."

"We didn't have one."

"Stone that's a lie, I gave you a four foot essay on werewolves now put them on the front desk and then all of you head to the library and start working on a four foot essay about the differences between werewolves and Animagi."

The students quickly dropped their essays and left the classroom just as Luna entered. She looked at the three men standing there before taking a seat on one of the front desks.

Ten minutes passed before George appeared again following behind him was Tonks looking rather white in the face.

"Where are Dean and Kingsley?"

George looked up at his younger brother and around the room.

"We saw McGonagall I told her that I was a little late coming to take over for Kingsley."

"Yeah and I told her that I had to find Kingsley because we had to go out and check out a muggle house for the ministry."

"Yeah so while we were saying that Dean and Kingsley hid behind a tapestry. We thought it best for them to wait a few minutes before heading up."

As if a cue the two men walked in and they saw the Prisoner standing at the front of the room by the desk and Kingsley stopped dead.

"What's he doing out?"

Ron looked around the room.

"There's something we must discuss, and it can't leave this room."


	14. Chapter 13

Guilt and Innocence

Ron watched as everyone found somewhere to sit and then he stood next to the Prisoner. A strange sensation was running through his blood, this was the first time in five years the pair were untied on something and it had to be based around Voldemort and Hermione, some things it seemed would never change.

"There's a traitor among you."

Ron looked at the prisoner and slapped himself in the forehead before meeting the eyes of those surrounding him.

"I wasn't going to put it that way just yet but it's true. The prisoner here didn't hurt Hermione it was someone else. Potter tell them what you told Hermione yesterday."

Ron situated himself on the desk leaving the messy haired man to stand and explain this.

"When Hermione came to me in Azkaban she was civil to me even calling me by my name. Because she gave me so much respect I gave her a warning. You see my scar still allows me to see what he's up to. Well he met with somebody the night before and discussed the final battle, its going to occur tomorrow."

"You're lying!"

"Thomas I am not lying, he's going to attack Hogwarts tomorrow. But that isn't the worse part. He told this to somebody who is a member of the Order. I told Hermione that they had a plan to murder her last night and frame me for it."

"Wait there really is a traitor."

Ron nodded at George's words at the same moment as the Prisoner but then he spoke up pulling the list off the desk with him.

"Whoever the traitor is told Voldemort that Hermione had convinced too many people to vote yes while they had tried to sway the vote to no. We don't know who the traitor is but we are sure that it is somebody that voted no."

"That's why you didn't want them to know about the meeting."

"Yes George, we can't know who it is. There's more to this story though Potter, tell them about the dagger."

The prisoner ran his hand through his hair before looking up once more.

"Voldemort gave the traitor a dagger to stab Hermione with. He said that it would be the best way to frame me since I don't have a wand."

"There wasn't a stab wound though. I checked her out last night and I swear there wasn't one."

"Luna we believe you. Remus you said that Hermione was a tier above the stairs you found her on didn't you."

The older man nodded and the Prisoner looked at Ron something again sparkling in his eyes.

"Look I know you don't trust me and I don't trust you but Weasley and I have a theory. Weasley."

Ron gulped and run his own fingers through his hair.

"Potter had already told Hermione about the traitor so we figure that she must have bumped into that person. I saw her in her classroom before I left and she looked out of it. I reckon she was trying to figure out who the traitor was."

"Yeah and then Hermione must have been heading up to bed and was using the staircases."

"No, her room is on another floor to the one where I found the sheet."

Ron didn't even have time to try and think of this when Tonks spoke up.

"The staircase, it must have moved. It's happens to Hermione all the time she gets all absorbed in her thoughts that she doesn't notice it moving."

Ron nodded and looked at everyone.

"We think that when she got off at that landing the traitor was waiting for her. They showed themselves by pulling the dagger out –"

"We also think that the stairs had already moved from behind her so she was facing empty space or the dagger."

Everyone fell silent and Ron looked around the room and his eyes locked with Dean's he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hermione is clever and since she's muggleborn she'd know the damage of a knife could be fatal if it hits at the right angle."

Ron nodded as they sat quietly for a moment and then Tonks spoke up.

"She jumped, that's what you think."

Ron shrugged but the prisoner spoke up.

"I know Hermione or I did. She's always thinking a few steps ahead and I bet she noticed that the staircase one tier below was there and thinking that she was more likely to survive the fall jumped."

Remus cleared his throat loudly and they all looked at him but his eyes were looked with that of the prisoners.

"She screamed and I ran to find her on the edge at the opposite end to where she landed. I must have been two minutes and when I was arriving the stairs were starting to move, so –"

"You're theory is plausible."

They all looked at George as he looked at his shoes. But Kingsley spoke up for the first time.

"We can't be sure of this, not without Hermione to back us up."

"But its worth knowing. We can't trust the other's a hundred percent so that means all plans for the battle, the important ones must go to us."

Everyone stared at George who just gave them a small smile whilst shrugging. The Prisoner though cleared his throat.

"Look I know you don't trust me but I'm part of this war. I don't want my family to have died for nothing I'll do anything I can to help, but we still need to give the other's important jobs otherwise the traitor will know that something is up and get the plans changed."

"The Prisoner is right; Moody always taught us that it was best to fool the enemy. What's that muggle saying Dean?"

He looked at Tonks and back at the Prisoner.

"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

As his words faded a plan was formed before George led the prisoner back down to the dungeons before the rest of the Order discovered his absence and before the next meeting was due to start.


	15. Chapter 14

Guilt and Innocence

The clock on the wall struck seven and Remus looked around the room it was so quiet that a mouse among them would be heard. A knock resounded through the door causing the old man to jump slightly but he called entrance.

He watched as the Headmistress of the school smiled at him taking her seat at the front of the room. It was a strange sensation she had voted no against Potter but something in him knew she couldn't be the traitor she had fought too hard in two wars and had been too close to Dumbledore.

It was a few minutes before Luna arrived with Ginny, the pair seemed withdrawn and Remus knew that Luna was worried that while she was here the traitor would sneak up and do something to Hermione. But he also knew she was worried about the fact they were allowing the prisoner to wonder the school and sit with Hermione during the meeting.

Moments later and there were more people entering Remus watched as George shook his head in an 'I'm a clown' way as Lee pushed him through the door with Charlie just behind him. He couldn't help but wonder how George could be so carefree still after Fred's death and now with the possibility that his best friend was a traitor.

Tonks and Kingsley entered the room next he noted the tiredness in their eyes and he almost pitied them. They had spent the afternoon trying to work out who else they could trust to pull into the final battle but it didn't look like they were having much success.

Behind them came Dean with Hannah they were deep in conversation and seemed unaware of what was happening but they sat down and everyone looked up at him. He again looked at the clock and was about to shrug when Ron ran in looking embarrassed.

"Sorry I know I'm always late."

He dropped onto the desk next to Charlie and they all looked up at him, he noticed that some of the more observant were counting heads quickly and it was McGonagall that seemed to notice first.

"We're all here."

"Yes so now I can start the meeting."

"No, I mean we're all here there's no one guarding the prisoner!"

Remus looked towards the Aurors and Kingsley cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Remus informed us that this was a very important meeting and asked if we could bring somebody back to guard the Prisoner so Chambers is outside his cell keeping watch, everything is taken care of not to worry."

This seemed to relax those that had not been in on the earlier meeting. Looking around Remus tried to work out which one could be the traitor but it was impossible, he couldn't believe that it was McGonagall, or Charlie. Then there was Lee, Ginny, and Hannah and again he couldn't see one of them as the traitor.

"Okay this meeting has been called because Ron managed to get some important information from the Prisoner this morning, Ron."

All eyes moved from him to Ron and he watched as the red head looked straight ahead not meeting anybody's eyes. He had changed greatly from the young boy that had first entered this very school twelve years earlier. He had lost so much most of his family and his best friend and Remus was aware of how much he was pained by Hermione being in the hospital wing.

"The Prisoners scar still connects him to Voldemort; he heard part of a conversation a few nights ago. The final battle is to take place tomorrow here at Hogwarts."

Everybody around him gasped and Remus wasn't at all surprised that George's reaction seemed the most realistic out of everyone that knew. He looked down quickly at his desk so that he wouldn't laugh it was a funny sight.

"What are we going to do?"

There was an edge of panic in Hannah's voice and as Remus looked up he caught the arm that Dean had wrapped around her. Kingsley though was now on his feet looking around.

"We expected an attack and one soon for that matter. I can have all our Aurors here first thing in the morning."

"Thank you Kingsley we will need them. But that isn't why this meeting has been called we need to discuss our roles in this battle."

Everyone looked at him and he knew this was it, he was going to have to be careful about handing out these jobs he didn't want to tip off the traitor that they knew anything more than the fact the battle was coming.

"Minerva I'm putting you in charge of the students. I want the seventh years with us and anybody else who is willing to fight; you are to make sure they are well prepared."

"Remus we can't have them fight they are only children."

"I was only a child when I started fighting, so was Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville and the Prisoner. We were younger than they are and we need them. Plus if we fail they'll be dead anyway they'll have to fight then."

Remus saw the sadness in the woman's eyes it was one of those things that she had always hated watching the Prisoner fighting for survival from such a young age but Ron did have a point if they failed that was it.

"Okay Kingsley I need to have you in charge of the Aurors, with the exception of Tonks and Dean of course. You will have to make sure they know what is happening and that they don't go after the Prisoner."

The man nodded and Remus turned his attention to the two healers.

"Luna, Ginny I'm going to need you to fight but at the same time if someone is injured and needs help –"

"Remus don't worry we'll take care of any injured but we'll need cover while that is happening."

He nodded at Luna's simple statement and looked around at those sitting there; he needed somebody that they could trust to do that. He looked down at the list and then his eyes went to Dean.

"Dean will you take care of the cover?"

"Sure, I'll probably need help with it though, maybe Tonks could offer additional support if it is needed."

"Yes Tonks you shall be involved in the cover as well."

"Yes Sir."

He watched as she went to salute him and fell off the desk she had sat on. He just raised his eyebrows as he looked at those left.

"Charlie, Lee and you too George I want you to organise some traps that we can use to scare the Death Eaters. I'm sure with your love of pranks you can come up with something."

"You want me to help come up with pranks?"

"No Charlie you're the voice of reason, you're there to make sure that George and Lee don't go too over the top."

The man nodded and gave his brother a quizzical look but he just grinned.

"Hannah I want you to keep one eye on the students at all times. Judging by the lot we have here in this school its going to take more than Minerva to keep them safe."

She nodded and then he stood up.

"Okay then well since that is sorted I want you to go have a good nights sleep and to be here first thing in the morning."

"What about Ron and you?"

Remus looked at Lee and nodded at Ron.

"We're in charge of the Prisoner and making sure he can't get at any of us."

They nodded and as the group began to depart Remus wondered if the traitor knew what was going on. If the traitor knew that Ron was going to be making sure that the Prisoner wasn't taken down by Death Eaters and that he himself was going to be keeping an eye out for traitors.

As everyone left he turned and headed for his own chambers it was going to be a long night but tomorrow would be even longer.


	16. Chapter 15

Guilt and Innocence

The morning sun poked its way through the curtains in the hospital wing causing Ron to stir from his somewhat peaceful dreams. Stretching he raised from the chair next to Hermione's bed and looked at her.

Her eyes were closed tight and she looked so peaceful. A small smile played on his lips he was thankful these days for small things. Thankful that Sirius had been dead before Harry had killed Neville. Thankful that his parents were no longer in any danger, and thankful that Hermione would miss the final battle.

He loved this woman he knew it now more than ever and if he lived through this he would ask her to marry him. He always enjoyed the time they spent alone in each others company, loved the way that she fitted into his arms like she belonged there.

"Are you okay?"

Ron turned to find his sister standing there; she looked like she hadn't slept at all that night. Something stirred in his stomach he couldn't believe that she was under suspicion as a Death Eater. He knew his sister she couldn't be after what she had gone through she would never turn.

"Yeah just nervous about today you?"

"I just want it over with, then we can get the Prisoner out of here and get things back to normal."

"Yeah. Gin do you miss those times?"

"Which ones?"

"When we were all together you know when we could go back to the Burrow and everyone would be there laughing and messing around. Then we'd come back to Hogwarts and Harry would be here getting angry about something that had happened, Neville getting his leg caught in that false step…"

"Sometimes but I've learnt its best not to think about those times. We're not the same people as we were then, we're not children anymore and life changes sometimes for the better sometimes for the worse."

He nodded there was something about his sister that made him stand back. She had changed and he didn't remember seeing it happen. She wasn't the carefree girl she had once been happy all the time no she had become an adult that had to face terrible situations.

"Come on you better go down and get some breakfast."

"So should you Gin."

She nodded but he looked at Hermione then back at his sister.

"I'll be down in a minute."

She shrugged and left him sitting there by the bed; Luna showed her head and smiled at the man sitting there.

"I think she'll wake up soon, maybe even before the battle begins."

"I hope she doesn't."

"We could use her though. We have our differences me and Hermione but she's a good fighter one of the best I've ever seen she could help us win."

"I know but if she's in here she'll be safe."

Luna gave him a look that made him squirm a little but he met her gaze and she smiled kindly at him allowing her hand to rest on his shoulder.

"She loves you too Ron just it's hard for her."

"It's hard for me too."

She nodded and looked out of the window.

"Doomsday is upon us. I wonder if today is the day I get to met mummy again or if I'll survive."

She moved from the window and looked back at the redhead.

"I'm going down to breakfast, I'll save you something."

"Bring it up here if I don't come down."

She nodded and disappeared out of the room. Ron again sat down in the chair and looked at his best friend. For the first time he began to worry. Maybe she had seen who the traitor was and if that was the case if she woke up she'd be killed.

He couldn't help but think of Luna's words from last night. After the meeting she had pulled him aside and told him that Hermione should already be awake. She had taken over care completely not letting Ginny work on her without Luna watching.

Ron though couldn't imagine Ginny trying to keep Hermione unconscious he was sure that Hermione was just being stubborn as normal and refusing to wake up. Hey she needed sleep the way she'd been working lately this would refresh her ready for whatever was left for her to face.

He caught something out of the corner of his eye she was moving. She had drawn her leg up closer to her bending the knee. A smile spread up his face this was how she always woke up, he'd watched her on the occasional mornings after she had spent the night with him.

She was always beautiful first thing although she wouldn't believe it when he told her so. He watched as her arm came out of the blanket and found a place behind her head as she brought her other hand to her eyes rubbing away what must have been sleep.

"Morning Hermione."

He laughed gently at the way that she spun her head to look at him. It was if she was trying to remember what she had done the night before. Her eyes though instead of relaxing filled with terror as she looked around at where she was.

"Ron where am I?"

"In the hospital wing, you fell down some stairs."

"Harry, where's Harry?"

"Hermione the Prisoner is –"

"Don't call him that!"

"But he is the Prisoner he killed –"

"No he was innocent and I know who killed Neville, I know who the traitor is."


	17. Chapter 16

Guilt and Innocence

Hermione looked up at Ron she was panicking they had done something terrible, they had imprisoned Harry for five years for a crime he had never committed. They hadn't even tried to listen to what he had said, not taken in the possibility of Polyjuice potion. Of course Voldemort would want Harry out of the way if he hadn't been sent to Azkaban the war would likely have ended years ago without so many deaths.

"Hermione the Prisoner killed Neville, we saw it."

"I know what we saw but I know it wasn't Harry. Ron the traitor used Polyjuice made it seem like Harry."

"Shit."

"Get Harry now, and Remus I need to tell him who the traitor is."

She watched as Ron stood and ran from the room. She didn't like being here on her own, something wasn't right she could feel it running through her like somebody was watching her.

"Luna? Ginny?"

Silence was her only answer. She quickly pulled the blankets off of her legs and climbed out. The floor was cold but she didn't care. She was stiff but pulling herself out from the bed she found a change of clothes next to the bed.

Quickly she pulled the nightdress off and stepped into her jean bottoms and pink shirt. Pulling her wand form the table next to her she slipped it into her pocket while finding something to use to clean her teeth.

When she got out of the wash area she found Harry sat on her bed watching her. Remus was on the chair and Ron seemed to be panicking as he looked around for her. Her eyes though caught Harry's and she studied him, he looked like the man he was on the verge of becoming but she had stopped him.

Without hesitation she ran over and flung herself at him as she had done countless times before while they had been in school together. She heard his sharp intake his confusion over what must have happened to make her do this.

"Harry I'm sorry, I should have trusted you if you said you were innocent I should have believed you. You wouldn't have killed Neville and the Polyjuice potion I should have thought of that and –"

"Hermione stop babbling and tell me why I've been brought here."

She let go of Harry at these words and sat on the bed next to him, she watched as Ron brought another chair up next to Remus and the four sat there and for a moment there was silence until Hermione could bring herself to start.

"Harry told me that there was a plan to kill me and I knew it had to be somebody that had voted against having Harry here by something he said. The night I was attacked, when was I attacked?"

"Two days ago."

She smiled kindly at Remus and nodded that made sense she must have been unconscious for the rest of the time.

"Okay well two days ago I was sat in my office when Ron came in. He made me jump and I wondered if he was the traitor but something made me thing that whoever the traitor was had set Harry up and Ron had been with me, a witness it couldn't be him."

"Well thanks for even considering me for being a traitor Hermione."

"We thought Harry was."

She said it quietly and she knew Ron was just as angry with himself for not believing Harry as she herself was. She looked up a little and took Harry's hand in hers.

"I was walking to my room when the staircase I was on moved. I hate it when that happens and I knew I'd have to go up and down the others to get to the floor I needed only when I got to the floor the traitor was there."

Hermione shook her head as if trying to get a clear picture of what happened.

"I was scared, I didn't know it was the traitor when I got to the floor, but I remember that they said something about Voldemort and I thought it was really strange. I said I was going to go to bed and they said they'd walk with me."

She looked up at Ron and he saw that there was fear on her face.

"Something changed there was a murderous looks in the eyes and I went to step backwards but I had been distracted for so long that the stairs had moved on and I remember the way that the word mudblood was flung at me."

She now turned slightly so she was looking in Harry's eyes.

"I asked how could they even consider murdering me, since we're friends and the reply was that if they had been able to kill Neville and live without guilt they could kill me. I'm sorry Harry that I didn't believe you were innocent I should have."

He looked away and she heard his voice clear as he took his hand from hers.

"What happened next?"

She put her hands in her lap like she had done so many times as a young girl and looked at her bare feet.

"A dagger was pulled out on me and I knew that if it touched me I was dead. I remember looking down through the air and seeing the stairs on the floor below moving towards me so I jumped. I remember hitting it but after that nothing. Who found me? I'm guessing somebody was close by otherwise I'd have been stabbed."

"I did. I was going to my room when I heard you scream. I ran to the stairs and found that the one you were on was starting to move and you were going to fall. I grabbed you and brought you up here to Ginny and Luna."

Her eyes widened as she looked around the room.

"Why aren't I dead?"

She saw Harry spin to look at her but Ron looked confused.

"Because Ginny and Luna took care of you."

"Hermione who's the traitor?"

She looked at Harry closely before turning her gaze to Ron.

"Ginny."


	18. Chapter 17

Guilt and Innocence

Ron felt his stomach tighten as his friend spoke the name of the traitor, the name of his baby sister. A cold sweat took over him and he felt like he wanted to be sick but he managed to control the urge.

What hurt him the most though was the fact that he instantly believed it, he didn't for one second even consider that Hermione was lying to him. He'd been through so much with her, loved her to much to think that she would lie.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the reaction of the man sitting in the chair next to his. The man had paled although he wouldn't have considered that impossible before, the man's hands were shaking slightly and he looked up to meet Ron's gaze.

"We can't let her get to the battle."

A bang made the pair turn Harry was on his feet and had kicked the cupboard next to the bed. His eyes were glazed and Ron remembered a very similar look worn by another falsely imprisoned man and how he had looked for revenge being denied it to the last.

"Let me deal with her."

"Harry no, you can't."

"Hermione she framed me, she wrecked my life turned everyone against me and killed Neville, I'll kill her."

Ron shook his head he could see tears in Hermione's eyes. They both knew that if he got hold of Ginny he would be sent back to Azkaban for the rest of his days. There was another way to handle this.

"Think about it Harry. Do you remember our third year and when Sirius faced Peter?"

"Yeah look how well that worked out."

"Do you remember what you told him?"

A puzzled look came over his face and Ron was surprised that Hermione wore a similar look to the man. In his life it wasn't often when Ron remembered things that Hermione didn't.

"Harry you told him that your dad wouldn't want him to become a murderer because of Wormtail. Now I'm telling you Neville won't want you to be a murderer because of her. We'll send her to Azkaban make her spend the rest of her life there, let her rot away in jail."

Silence followed his words and it was a lucky thing too as behind the door the sound of footsteps echoed through the empty hallway.

"Hermione quick lay back in the bed and pretend not to be awake, Harry get behind that curtain."

It was done quickly and as the door opened Ron sat back on the chair as if in conversation with Remus. The pair turned slightly to see Luna and Ginny enter and Ron felt his stomach contract. He loved his sister and couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make her switch sides.

"Ron we brought you some toast."

He smiled at Luna as she showed him the stack in her hand however she made no motion to move. An idea developed suddenly in his mind they needed Luna to move away from Ginny otherwise she too could become an instant casualty.

"Luna a young boy came in while you were out. He's feeling a bit rough I told him to lay on that bed there, you'd better take a look."

She raised an eyebrow at him but he couldn't give her anymore of a reaction since Ginny was studying him closely. As she got in line with him he looked at his sister as the words left his lips.

"How could you?"

He wasn't surprised by the blankness or the confused look she wore but it suddenly left her as Hermione sat up in the bed and the curtains around the 'sick boy' opened to reveal Harry. His two friends were by his side in seconds and Remus too got to his feet.

"You framed me Weasley, why?"

"Isn't it obvious Potter I wanted you out of the way. With you gone our Lord was free to rid the world of filth like the mudblood you always protected."

"Ginny I don't understand why did you do it? Our family –"

"What? Our family was always against him, yeah and look where it got them the fools. Nobody will survive when my Lord comes here today he will kill you all and I will be at his right hand, his favourite."

"You were my friend, Neville's friend. You're not the girl we knew."

"No Potter, I grew up. What surprised? I was an idiot child, the baby always following and never standing out. Merlin I couldn't even get you to notice me, no you only noticed my brother and the mudblood. Well I don't care I'll kill you all."

Ron watched as she reached into her pocket to draw out her wand but Luna was quicker, maybe it was something a Healer had to practice, pulling out ones wand at speed. He heard the woman yell a curse that he had never heard before.

Before his eyes his sister's skin turned purple her eyes bulged and blue boils sprouted over her face. She dropped the wand quickly and fell to the floor.

"Lovegood my master will get you for this."

Then to his amazement her eyes dropped and she was unconscious.

"What was that?"

Remus' face looked as shocked as he guessed his own was and all four were looking at the Healer.

"It's a rather nasty disease known as rainbow fever. It won't kill her but until she's given an antidote she won't wake up so we don't have to worry about her during the battle."

Ron looked at his sister she looked peaceful and almost sweet. He couldn't believe that she was the same girl he had grown up with, she wasn't Ginny Weasley she was something else a monster that Voldemort had made.

"What's all this about the battle?"

Ron looked at Hermione she was white and now looked rather ill he wanted to wrap his arms around her and put her back into bed to rest but she looked on determined as Harry answered her.

"Voldemort is on his way, he'll be here within the next hour. The final battle is upon us."


	19. Chapter 18

Guilt and Innocence

Luna looked around the Great Hall as the five entered. The students seemed to pay little attention until they spotted Harry among them. Whispering instantly took over and Luna couldn't help the laugh that passed her lips as she turned to look at Harry.

"Seems some things never change, that's got to be a good sign."

They reached the front table and then as one turned to everyone in the hall. She was aware that many of the Professors were now gossiping obviously worried about what was going to happen. It was Remus that spoke up.

"We have just received word that Voldemort is on his way here."

Panic instantly broke through everywhere and screams were sent through the room. It was with slight amusement she saw sparks leave Harry's wand (it belonged to Ginny really) and the room fell into silence.

"Panicking won't help so stop right now. Word has been sent to the members of a secret order that have been working to keep the world safe. The Aurors and missing members will be here soon for the fighting to start."

He turned and grabbed a bacon roll and she saw Ron and Hermione follow suit. The hall fell quiet and she herself turned to find McGonagall looking at them. It was only seconds later that the hall door burst open.

She spun and saw Charlie enter with George and Lee, each man carrying armfuls of prank material that she knew they were going to use to distract the enemy. Behind them came the mass of Aurors at the front stood Dean, Kingsley and Tonks and with them came Hannah.

The group made its way to the front and all stood waiting. Out of instinct she herself turned to look at Harry and he looked surprised by this but shrugged.

"Okay so the outline of the plan was laid yesterday, each one of you should know what it is you are to do."

He looked at the teachers gathered around the main table, there weren't many and Luna wondered if he was surprised by that.

"You lot you're to help fight. I don't care what you do just take down the Death Eaters okay."

She looked as he turned towards the students but he seemed at a loss and it was Hermione that called out to them.

"I know you're all scared about this and you've got a right to be. People will tell you that you are only children and don't know the difference between right and wrong but you do. Others will say that you are not powerful enough to know how to stand shoulder to shoulder with an adult but they are wrong."

She took a breath and pulled Harry out from among them.

"This man here is Harry Potter. He once sat where you sit and he has always fought for your freedom. He was only a child when he faced Voldemort and I remember being told that we weren't strong enough to fight. They were all wrong."

"Today we have reached a crucial part of our lives, today we fight for freedom. I stand here in front of you not as your Professor but as a human who wants to live in peace, as a woman that wants to be free. If you feel that you are brave enough to fight, that you know enough spells to help us make a difference than stand with us, today we will be free."

Luna watched as those around the tables began to rise, there were around seventy that stood and she was pleased to see that the young students in third year and down had more or less all remained seated.

She quickly stood forward and looked at them all, then she spoke up herself.

"Those of you that are third years down will not fight today. I know that some of you will want to but you do not know enough spells not to end up hurt. You need to get out of this hall now go to the hospital wing and stay there; somebody will come to you when it is over."

As they stood up to leave she remembered something and yelled out over the noise.

"And stay away from Madam Weasley she is ill and needs to sleep, stay at the other side of the hospital wing and don't touch her."

Suddenly only a small group were left there and the Order members plus Harry removed themselves from everyone else taking seats around the Hufflepuff table looking at one another. It was Charlie that spoke up.

"What's wrong with Ginny?"

"She was the traitor."

Everyone seemed to react differently to Remus' news but Luna noticed those that had been informed of the traitor within the group although upset seemed relieved. She noted that Charlie seemed to pick up on this with his own brothers.

"Why aren't you two so surprised and upset?"

Hermione cleared her throat and Luna looked at her as she spoke up quickly.

"We discovered two days ago just before my attack that there was a traitor among us who was going to kill me. Due to something Harry said I worked out it was somebody who voted against bringing Harry here. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you all but we were all suspects."

Luna sighed and spoke up.

"She's fine though I've given her something that will make sure she won't have anything to do with the battle. She'll be punished after we defeat Voldemort. Now I think we better get things set up."

Everyone began to move out of the hall, among the first were the pranksters going to set up the traps and the Aurors who wanted to position themselves in secure places to surprise the enemy.

Luna sat next to Harry while everyone ran around and she looked closely at him, he looked tired and older than he was, almost ready to give up.

"Harry I know anything I say won't change the past five years, but good luck today."

"If I fail he's going to kill you all."

"If we're dead we won't have to live under his ruling."

He smiled at her and she did the same back.

"You're godfather would be proud of you."

"Thanks."

A loud sound came from outside and Hannah quickly shoved her head into the hall.

"They've arrived."


	20. Chapter 19

Guilt and Innocence

Harry pushed his way through the battle sending spells in different directions as he searched for the source of all the pain in his life. Since he had been born this man had interfered causing any joy to flutter out.

Around him he could see people falling under the more dangerous spells. It didn't seem to matter who you were or what you were like the spells were hitting everyone. As Harry continued to push his way through the mass fighting he fell over something.

As he landed hard on the ground he turned pulling his legs to his chest. His eyes connected with those of a violet colour and he looked down at the body of Nymphdora Tonks. A pang hit him in his heart because there laid the last of the decent Blacks.

Harry forced his eyes away and stepped forward pushing between people, he saw a spell come hurtling towards him and quickly produced a shield around himself which absorbed the spell without ill affect.

Hurling a spell back he watched it connect and saw a surprised look take over a pair of grey eyes. The figure fell backwards letting a spell loose of his wand which Harry happily noted hit a Death Eater close to the figure.

He continued to push through and came shoulder to shoulder with Ron. Things had changed he hated this man, he had caused him so much pain by throwing him in Azkaban but he realised that they were on the same side, that if Harry had been in his shoes he'd have done the same and that now he would spend the rest of his life knowing his sister was a traitor.

Without even thinking about it they began to function as a team. They worked together in a way that had made them so close during school. Working together they managed to push their way further through the crowd further into the fighters.

Harry turned slightly to his left and caught sight of Luna pulling students and adults out of the way. She was firing quick spells still at those fighting against her and would put up a shield around herself and the injured party. Something about the way she was fighting gave Harry hope for the survival of them even if he failed.

He continued with Ron through the mass firing spells. He watched as the man tripped next to him as a Death Eater flung a spell towards them. Harry quickly went to the ground and fired something back watching it connect. As he turned to look at his companion he noticed a fear in the mans eyes as his face paled.

He looked down and saw the reason for it, lying under them sat one of the remaining Weasleys. George looked back at the pair of them blood dripping from his mouth; he managed to smile as a cough left his lips. His eyes fluttered and then a sharp intake of breath was heard before all life slipped away.

Harry forced himself to get back to his feet pulling Weasley with him. They shared a look of remorse as if both realising how much life was being lost due to a mistake that had been made all those years ago. Shaking his head quickly Harry pushed on through continuing to fire spells.

Ahead of him he saw a deadly spell head towards a woman that he had once cared so much for. She was facing in another direction sending curses at those who chose to side with evil. He quickly sent an absorbing charm her way and watched as it took the spell away from her.

Before he realised it he was standing next to her along with Ron and the three did what they were best at, they fought to save themselves and those around them. From a small distance away they were being observed by those who had ever come into contact with them, it seemed no matter what life threw at these three they would always come through for each other.

Harry didn't know how long they were there for but finally the three pushed on and as they did he could see a large hut come into his view. A small smile spread to his lips thinking of all the times he had spent in there all the fun that he had once had in this very place.

As they drew closer though a chill came over the three and the Death Eaters dwindled in numbers. Moments later Harry's scar burst with pain but he bit his lip and muttered a few choice words under his breath taking the pain away.

"The golden trio, seems that not even treachery can keep you three apart."

"Did you really think the truth wouldn't be discovered, I'll kill you for what you turned my sister into."

"Do you really think I did it? She turned to me because I promised her something that you had all neglected to give her, respect, power and a chance to prove herself better than you."

Harry saw a spell leave the wand of the evil wizard and he sent a shield around Ron before either could react.

"Potter still trying to save your friends. Wouldn't it be better to let them die, after all they did abandon you for all these years?"

"I don't care, they don't deserve to die for that, but you deserve it for everything you did."

Without hesitation Harry pushed his way forward leaving his oldest friends to fight the Death Eaters. It was a strange sensation that even after everything that happened he still considered them friends, it gave him an understanding for the relationship that friendship was and that after everything that happened true friendship would always survive.

He was only meters away from Voldemort now and was looking the wizard directly in the eyes, he wasn't afraid of what was to come. He had lived life as he had wanted he had lost out on some years but he knew what love was, knew friendship his life had been well lived and if it was time to die he just hoped he'd take the bastard with him.

A round of spells were quickly fired and Harry and Voldemort began their final duel. Harry's stomach was knotted and fear ran through his veins. It surprised him these emotions but they gave him more power and he happily fought away.

He didn't know how long he fought for and he didn't know how he did it but finally he fell to the ground exhausted looking at the body that had once held home to the most evil and dangerous wizard of the time.

As he sat there panting a hand lowered itself in front of his eyes and he took it but instead of using it to stand up used it to pull the person down. Ron landed with a thump in front of him and Hermione soon sat next to the pair.

"You did it Harry, it's finally over."

He smiled at Hermione and looked up at the evening sky above his head he made out the Sirius and smiled his godfather had been with him in battle, he had been watching him.

"I don't know about you two, but I could do with something to eat."

"You can always do with something to eat Ron."

Harry smiled at the way the tips of the mans ears turned red as the woman looked smugly at him. He felt like he was back in his school days and surprisingly he was at ease.

"I'm with Ron, killing bad guys is a hungry job."

"We can go back up to the castle and get some food. The house elves will gladly give us food."

"Ronald Weasley the house elves have better things to do than feed you pair."

Slowly the three got up and began to make their way back up to the castle seemingly unaware of the bodies on the floor and the looks of the survivors bewildered by the way that such a strong friendship could even withstand a betrayal.

* * *

I know that some of you aren't going to like the fact that Harry seems to have forgiven Ron and Hermione after everything but it's a mark of true friendship that even with all the problems that you throw at people you can forgive and try to move on, the friendship is never the same but you try to move on, if you don't like that sorry. 


	21. Epilogue

Guilt and Innocence

The battle had been bad and it was unclear in the early days straight after how bad it had truly been. Many people were missing and their bodies had yet to be found, a number of people survived but the death count had been in its hundreds.

From among the dead there were thirty students aged between fourteen and eighteen all having died to bring freedom to their friends and families. Nearly two hundred were Aurors who had fought with all the bravery of their training.

Death among the remaining order members had been high also with both George and Charlie Weasley dying for a cause that almost their entire family had died for. It was a sad fact but Ron was now the sole Weasley left in society.

Also among the victims were the three Aurors, Tonks, Kingsley and Dean dying magnificent deaths ensuring their names would forever remain among the top Aurors. Surprisingly almost was the death of Lee who had saved Luna by taking a fatal curse, and the last order member to perish had been Hannah.

Although sadness came with the battle an underlined amount of hope was brought with it. Remus had survived the battle out living all his friends and being able to look out at Hogwarts and know for the first time freedom.

Luna smiled happily as she went to the hospital wing to retrieve the hidden children and take the casualties for treatment and with her went the Headmistress who now had a school that would be safe from attack.

As for the traitor who had been guilty of so much hurt she found herself sentenced to life in Azkaban prison with the rest of the Death Eaters and disowned by the one family member that she still had.

As for the three friends that had been split by betrayal and reunited by innocence life was difficult. Their friendship remained strong although not as strong as it had once stood although that was only known by the three.

Ron and Hermione married and three years after that fateful day had the first of many children a daughter named Hope, as they all hoped that life would from now on be good.

As for the hero of the day the man who had for so long been known as Prisoner X he could no longer stay within the wizarding world and found peace among the muggles he had once felt so different to. He kept his ties to the wizarding world and knew he'd never completely leave it. He couldn't not after the birth of his daughter Faith.

He knew that although he would never return to the wizarding world there would come a day when Faith would join it, when she would find her place among her kind with her best friend Hope, and that day would bring a whole new number of events that would again change his world and those of the ones he loved.


End file.
